


关于我从天而降的炮友

by AKAxianyu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 在生命的第四个七年，我遇到从天而降的奇迹。
Relationships: Mob/rick, 路人瑞
Kudos: 7





	关于我从天而降的炮友

个老逼——我避开门口那滩黄黄绿绿的呕吐物去开门，门把手上糊着不知道什么东西，湿又热，粘的厉害，握在手里好像抓着个外星怪兽的鸡巴。  
咔啦，门从里面打开。于是外星鸡巴又变成门把手，金属制的死物。  
“来吧，操我。”不速之客顶着一脑袋乱毛把我让进来，摇摇晃晃跌回客厅中央的布艺沙发。我上周新买了米白色的沙发垫，眼下给他弄得一团糟，皱巴巴团在地毯上，奇怪颜色的污渍呈放射状一路从茶几边缘蔓延至沙发脚。  
他脱了自己发臭的长袍，里面跟他头发同个颜色的长袖衫也脏的不成样子，侧面拉开一道口子，我看到里面遮不住的几道伤口，皮肉翻卷，泛着新鲜的血色。遮掩不住的铁锈味一点一点钻进我的鼻腔。  
“你硬了。”他说，“干嘛不来操我呢？”像个努力招徕客人的老婊子，衣衫褴褛皮松肉垮，一瓶廉价烈酒就能让他把你的老二吞到底。

我把他送来我嘴边索吻的流着涎水的舌头夹在指间，用力扯着，他呜呜叫起来，脑袋跟着我手的动作左右移动，醉得失焦的眼睛里很明显闪过恼怒且暴躁的神光，但就一瞬间，大名鼎鼎的联邦通缉犯又变成我手里的婊子，神色迷离地追逐两根等会就要操进他身体里的手指。  
他打嗝，喷出一股酒气，威士忌在他身体里发酵出类似于橡木的微微酸涩的气息。我手又往后动了动，他知道自己要挨操了，最后舔两下我的手指，在沙发上乖乖翻了身背对我。  
他的裤子总是很好脱——这是我能想起来的，关于他为数不多的优点。  
“嗯？”我对着他光溜溜的下体发出疑问的一声。  
我上次操他时——用我们星球的算法，差不多三年零十七个月——他的阴茎底下还有道半掌宽的裂口——发育完全的女性生殖器，猩红色花朵，不知多少生物趋之若鹜的罪恶天堂。  
“怎么，小傻逼，我、我能让它长出来，就能让它变回去，知—知道了没？”他趴着，懒洋洋地，得意万分。我搞不清楚他醉没醉了，不过他现在真像星际联邦发布的通缉视频里那个混蛋万人迷，我一见钟情的对象。  
我贴过去一面亲他一面抚摸他的腰胯，指甲不小心划擦过嶙峋肋骨处的伤口，他尖长的指甲立刻用更重的力度回馈于我两道红痕。舔舐他口腔的舌头也被咬了，一点点痛感，仿佛撒下来把跳跳糖落在舌面。这时候他又像个猫了，无论神态还是动作。真可爱。我再去亲他的嘴唇，一下又一下，啾啾地点在渗血一般红的唇瓣上。他全身的皮肤都好薄，轻易就能留下印子来。  
如果我不是混血种就好了。这样他也不用非要长一个子宫才能孵化我的卵。我会像配种的六足短毛兔一样精力充沛，压着前列腺把卵产进他的肠子里塞得满满当当，准能让他高潮一整天。我摸着他腹部凹凸不平的疤痕想。这似乎是人类剖腹产留下的痕迹，我不意外，也不太愤怒，边想着撑大他子宫的畸形儿边操他。还算有点肉的白屁股被一根类人的性器拍打成玫瑰色。我喜欢玫瑰，颜色鲜艳的地球花朵，揉烂了也漂亮得很。  
里面有点松，湿又软，黄油融化似的质感。我猜他在某个酒馆喝多了发疯，最后被人按着狗一样地挨操，血和其他体液一路从吧台滴答到后巷。我讨厌狗，虽然我只在电子科普词典上见到过它们。可它们表达喜欢的方式太和我心了，摇尾巴，多么美好多么热情。我没有尾巴，只能从脊椎分出一根触足缠住他的腿。他里面一下就裹紧了我，暖融融的吸吮感传导进大脑皮层。  
“你他妈别蹭了，操、操……”他用全身表达抗拒，奈何最脆弱的部分都被我所控制。我把着他肩膀，性器朝着最里面进发，原本堵在尿道里的触足也滑出来在顶端小口摩擦。我的身体是禁锢他的牢笼，他跑不脱，我满意极了。  
那就给他痛快吧。我重重楔进他身体，每次都激他发出沙哑不成调的呻吟，再被我的舌尖顶回他自己喉咙。  
射精稍微有点久，我拿自己性器堵着那红肿的穴口，直到他从高潮的失神里缓过来，把脚后跟踏我腰上。

我的星球盛产Ⅲ类能源矿石与蜜酒，一年有三十三个月共计七十二个节日，三角形的内角和为720°。  
我在这里度过了三十五年。  
前二十一年的岁月是无尽循环。  
在生命的第四个七年，我遇到从天而降的奇迹。


End file.
